Omnilith Islands
The Omnilith Islands, also called the OI or simply the Islands, is the second largest country on Oblis. It consists of 7 Districts, and comprises of 4 main isalnds and countless smaller islands. It is the most poulated country on Oblis, and is rich in history. It is home to hundreds of unique fauna, and is the home of over 100 billion people. It is the birthplace of the Galactic Republic and the Wizard Council. It is a developed country. The capital is Megapolis. Etymology The Omnilith Islands were first given the name in 0 AD, after the famed Omnilith Stones. Previously, it had been called variious names depending on the leadership or time period. During the second Dragonian rule, it was called the Nk'tal Unified Islands. During Arîestëth the Great's rule, the Islands were called the Republic of the Omnilith. Original Dragon Riders had no official name for the land, but they often refered to the Geolith when speaking of the islands. The first usage of the Omnilith Islands was after the formation of the Republic, when Nalest founded the Islands. The official, yet sparsley used name, is the Unified Republic of the Omnilith Islands. History Climate and Geopgraphy The Omnilith Islands has 7 districts, and 4 main islands. The largest island in Omnilith Island. The smallest islands are the Symphil Islands. The terrain of the Islands is highly varried, included deserts, forests, farmland, lakes, plains, and mountains. The Chronolith Mountains lie in the north, spanning roughly 300 miles. A series of four rivers called the Quadrasanct Rivers intersect at one vertex, where Megapolis is. Hypoland is made up of 6 floating islands in quantum locked suspension are connected by giant chains visible from space. Aqualith Island is made up of lakes in Polymar, and a small mountain range on the coast. Climate The climate varries as well. In the desert, it is highly arid and dry. The desert strangely intersects a field, which is cool and humid. The forests are typically wet. The mountains are arid, but rain comes and goes. Hypoland is made up of warm plains, while directly below are moist jungles. Fauna Main page - List of Magical Creatures and Beings The creatures living in the Islands, and on Oblis in general are for the most part unique. As Oblis is one of the few magical planets, the wildlife posess varried amounts of magical properties. Some animals are kept as pets, including dogs, cats, weasels, snakes, pheonixes, and salamanders. Certain native species have spred to other planets, including dragons and periwinkles. Flora The plants found on the islands are also diverse, though more common than those found on Tuhan. Many plants are used in potions, and the bark of many trees is used to make wands. Demographics Population As of 2027, the Oblis Census Board measured the Omnilith Islands to have 113 billion permanent residents, with an approximate 2 billion illegal aliens, and 3 billion partial residents coming to the islands for work. Megapolis is the center of population, with over 27 billion residents. The racial and species makeup of the Islands are diverse. Out of all native species, roughly 48.5% are humans and wizards, 26.4% are Xendor, 12.9% are Naestian, 10.7% are other races, and 4% are 2 or more races. Immigrated species include Alobni, Achtai, Ethome, Delcyians, Muscar, Gomks, Bistomeks, and many more. The growth rate has gone down signifigantly, though it is still at 2.5%. It is excpected the Islands will reach 114 billion by 2029, and 120 billion by 2043. The majority of citizens are between 35 and 45. 30% are younger than 21, and 12% are older than 100. 3.4% reach age 120. For every 100 women, there is 108.4 men. Language English and Eldish are the official languages of Oblis, with 74% speaking English as an official language, and 56% speaking Eldish as a second language. Laws are provided for the usage of Xendorian, Naestian, Goblish, and Ror'hirian. Religon The most common religon in the Islands is the Holy Church of God, with 73% following. There is a 19.6% agnostic population, and 6% other religons. 5% are religons from other planets. Government Main page - Wizard Council The whole of Oblis is ruled by the Wizard Council in Megapolis. They are led by a single High Wizard, aided by 20 Cardinals and a High Cardinal. The Wizard Council is served by 100 members; 10 members from each district, and 15 members from Aptera and Øphgannoland. The Galactic Council serves the High Wizard. There is a Senate in Aptera. City councils serve the Wizard Council. Political Districts There are 7 districts. The districts are Primaland, Interland, Paraland, Neoland, Aqualith Island, Chronophore Island, and Hypoland. Education Education in the Islands is headed by the Oblis Education Board. There are hundreds of schools in the islands. Most children in rural areas are homeschooled. See Also Map Category:Omnilith Island Category:Islands Category:The Omnilith Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Book 1: The Chronolith Category:Book 2: The Aqualith Category:Book 3: The Sanctalith Category:Book 4: The Geolith Category:Book 5: The Dynalith Category:Book 6: The Physiolith Category:Book 7: The Omnilith Category:Oblis